


the sea is just a wetter version of the skies

by Alana



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aliens, Gen, I literally don't know what I'm doing, Osmosis Fic, and pirates obviously, getting so lost you end up on another planet, unexplained shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/pseuds/Alana
Summary: Zoro doesn't try to explain how Luffy's nap had started in their little boat, in the middle of the wide blue ocean, drifting pleasantly in the summer sunshine towards the next island, and how it had ended in their little boat, on an ocean that was painted pink and purple by the fiery sky, with aliens trying to kill them from their own little boats.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	the sea is just a wetter version of the skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).

> This is for the Osmosis Exchange, which means I literally don't know what I'm doing, because I only kind of know anything about One Piece, which is the point of the exchange (writing fanfic about canons you only kind of know anything about)!

Zoro doesn't try to explain how Luffy's nap had started in their little boat, in the middle of the wide blue ocean, drifting pleasantly in the summer sunshine towards the next island, and how it had ended in their little boat, on an ocean that was painted pink and purple by the fiery sky, with aliens trying to kill them from their own little boats.

For one thing, it's hard to explain things when aliens are trying to kill you.

"∂∆•ø◊!" one of the aliens shrieks, and lobs something bright gold, round, and unnervingly hissing at them; Zoro cuts it out of the air, and it explodes magnificently into pluming swirls of lavender gas, sweeping over their boat and smelling pleasantly of baked bread and licorice. Luffy sneezes, behind him, and bats the next bomb tossed at them into the water.

"Man, what's these guys' problem?" Luffy asks, as the aliens quiet down for a second, whispering to each other in alienese, and Zoro tracks their gaze (which is harder than it sounds, when their eyes are mounted on five waving stalks above their heads). They're watching the second bomb sink and fizz in the pink ocean, and as it bubbles under the water, they turn on their alien boats' alien engines and start scooting away.

This alarms Zoro. It does not alarm Luffy, who whoops and punches a stretchy fist into the air, and cheers, "Yeah! We scared them off! We'e great!"

That's when the sea monster rises up from beneath them.

* * *

They lay panting and damp on the beach of an alien island, the shards of their boat washing up around them and the stunned sea monster also laying panting and damp on the beach, rising up like a throbbing violet mountain a hundred yards away.

"That was awesome!" Zoro's captain cheers, breathlessly, and Zoro doesn't smile, but he almost feels like he could. "Do you think we could get that guy to join our crew?"

Zoro looks over at that guy, who is groaning and pulling his purple mass shamefully back into the water, and says, "I don't think he'd fit on the boat." Especially since they no longer have a boat.

"Aww, man, you're probably right... Oh! What if we made him our boat!"

That does have possibilities, Zoro has to admit, and he watches Luffy bounce to his feet and run after the monster, calling out that he thinks it's great and would it like to join them? They're pirates and they're going to be the best! Zoro is already the best!

He almost feels like he could smile.

* * *

The sea monster either isn't interested or can't understand them; Luffy looks almost dejected for a minute as it sinks beneath the pink waves, before bouncing back to his usually good cheer. "Well, damn, I guess we gotta build a boat, then!" he says, and laughs, and leads the way up the beach, into the teal jungle. Zoro follows a few steps behind, a hand on a sword but not too concerned. Nothing here has been anywhere near as dangerous as what they've already faced in their native oceans.

Between the two of them, they fell a tree, scaring up swarms of radiant insects; Zoro watches them as Luffy uses a sharp rock and rubber-banding stretched arms back to himself to start scraping their new canoe into shape. (He had asked to use Zoro's swords; Zoro had said no.)

"I'm going to go hunting," he tells Luffy, once the insects have settled.

"Bring me something good to eat!" Luffy replies, and waves as Zoro takes off into the jungle.

* * *

Their first night on an alien world is peaceful, sitting together next to a campfire in a clearing, backs to their soon-to-be boat, teeth tearing into the seared flesh of native critters too slow to avoid Zoro's blades.

He's pretty sure Luffy declared them delicious, though it can be hard to tell what the guy's saying when he's stuffed his face so full of meat his cheeks are chipmunk-stretched.

Afterwards, they stretch out next to each other, underneath a night sky painted with peacock colors, three silvery moons rising over the treetops.

"Huh, that's weird," Luffy says, "isn't there usually only one moon?"

That's when Zoro realizes that Luffy hadn't realized they're on another planet.


End file.
